Opostos
by Pamela Witch
Summary: Opostos se atraem?


_Opostos_

**O** brilho do sol atravessou o vidro da janela recentemente limpo no dia anterior. Suas pálidas mãos adquiriram uma coloração dourada. Ele deslizou os dedos de unhas bem feitas pela grossa manta xadrez escocesa. O cobertor não era exatamente suave, mas dadas as circunstâncias foi o melhor que pôde arranjar. Resolveu sair do chão onde passara a noite. Dormira bem, apesar de tudo o que fervilhava em sua cabeça. Ao levantar-se, a blusa de tecido macio e padronagem carnavalesca deslizou para os lados, revelando a camiseta de meia rala que lhe cobria o torso. Sua braguilha estava aberta e sua cueca samba-canção expunha sua masculinidade sem cerimônias. Ele não se incomodou com isso, mas de repente aquele quarto pareceu-lhe mais frio do que o habitual. Sam ficou de pé. Fechou alguns botões de sua blusa e o ziper da calça. Dirigiu-se ao banheiro. Teve o cuidado de fechar a porta do estreito quartinho. Procurou não fazer demasiado barulho, e se ele não estivesse tão consciente do valor e importância da água potável no nosso mundo, teria de bom grado deixado a torneira aberta, para abafar os sons das funções fisiológicas de seu corpo. Ele não gostaria de escandalizar seu hóspede, mas é claro, seu hóspede não teve a mesma consideração com ele.

**E**le escovou os dentes e lavou o rosto. Deslizou os delicados dedos no rosto com barba rala. Decerto necessitava de um bom barbeiro, mas não tinha tempo, nem disposição pra isso. Seus colegas de trabalho lhe aconselhariam a comprar uma boa lâmina de barbear, junto a um abarelho em estojinho. Eles eram muito populares entre os homens daquela região. Sam teve que controlar o desgosto ao ver um desses no toalete do Departamento de Polícia, e por pouco não o atirara no lixo, mas lembrou-se que não eram descartáveis. Sua sorte era que na presente época estava na moda ser cabeludo, barbudo e costeletudo. Comparado a seus colegas da polícia ele era quase um militar, pela pouca capilagem. Talvez se permanecesse mais um ano naquele lugar e época, poderia adquirir uma basta cabeleira como a do Chefe.

**S**am saiu do banheiro e caminhou a passos precisos e elegantes até onde estava a TV analógica, de 14 polegadas, em frente a sua cama de molas. O ser rotundo sobre ela roncava solenemente. O Chefe. Ele era corpulento, áspero, grosseiro, desrespeitoso. O queixo proeminente, a barriga de chopp, o rosto cheio de cicatrizes de acne. Seu sotaque era o que mais marcava sua presença, pontuando cada ato absurdo e estapafúrdio que Sam era obrigado a testemunhar. Era uma tortura ter que seguir ordens daquele suíno. Era injusto ter que conviver e tratar com deferência aquela imitação de ser humano. Mas Sam aguentava tudo aquilo. **O** louro esguio e silencioso procurou um bule de metal e começou a preparar o café. Olhou pela janela e admirou o céu claro daquele dia. Ultimamente havia muita neblina pela manhã, talvez consequência da crescente poluição da cidade e do país por inteiro. Ouviu sonoros flatos. O chefe estava acordando. Sam olhou de esguelha e viu seu hóspede se remexer na cama. Terminou de preparar o café e colocou xícaras na pequena mesa de fórmica que usava nas refeições. O homem bruto levantou-se e passou por ele, em direção ao banheiro. Sam não conseguiu evitar um arrepio. Sentou-se na cadeira e entreabriu os lábios. Ele tinha nojo daquele homem, não o respeitava, e o desprezava. Então por que ficava tão perturbado com sua proximidade?

**E**le levantou e resolveu se comunicar com seu próprio mundo. Ligou a TV. A menininha estática com o palhaço de brinquedo o olhavam, eternamente sorridentes. Ele mudou o canal e ficou ouvindo um professor barbudo explicar álgebra em um quadro negro. Nada. Ninguém se manifestou ou enviou-lhe mensagens. Sam irritou-se e deu um murro na TV.

- **P**or quê não falam comigo, hã? - Sam gritou exasperado.

- **P**orque TV não é um ser vivo, Dorothy. É uma máquina. - Uma voz cortante, com sotaque peculiar, falou da porta do banheiro.

- **D**esculpe, eu... - Sam iniciou um pedido de desculpas, mas sua garganta ficou seca e seu cérebro amoleceu. O Chefe Hunt estava na porta do toalete do jeito que viera ao mundo. O outro ao acompanhar seu olhar, entrou novamente no banheiro e bateu a porta.

**S**am ficou vermelho e desconcertado. Talvez um pouco de café clareasse suas idéias. Serviu sua xícara de porcelana, pegou uma fatia de pão com queijo e mastigou tudo maquinalmente. **G**ene Hunt saiu completamente vestido do toalete. Sentou-se na cadeira de fórmica e passou a olhar o professor barbudo na TV. Evitava encarar Sam do outro lado da mesa, mas aquilo tudo era ridículo demais para ele.

- **S**abe Patsy, no meu tempo, os homens ficavam nus no vestiário do ginásio de futebol, e nunca ficávamos envergonhados por isso. Ahahahah! - O Chefe Hunt começou sua risada mordaz.

- **D**esculpe! - Sam conseguiu dizer baixinho.

- ... **O**ra não fique assim, do contrário vou acreditar mesmo que estou diante de uma mulherzinha. Ahahahah! - Gene Hunt continuou rindo jocosamente.

- ... **A**h, esqueça. Tome seu café, precisamos continuar a investigação do assassinato de Haslam e Wilkes. - Sam falou incisivo, olhando desafiadoramente para o Chefe Hunt.

- **Ok**, Dorothy. Vejo que já retornou do mundo de Oz. Gosto de ver esse brilho no seu olhar. Dá a impressão que irá me atacar com uma faca, e que atacará para matar. É. Eu prefiro você com esse brilho assassino, é quando o Detetive Sam Tyler pode me ajudar a resolver casos mirabolantes. Já sua outra metade, Dorothy no mundo de Oz... é de lascar. (Gene Hunt imitou voz de menininha) "quando poderei voltar pra casa? E Totó? Onde está Totó?"

- **C**ale-se! - Sam gritou dando um murro na mesa.

**P**or um instante os olhos deles se encontraram e eles entraram em sintonia. Por um segundo Sam compartilhou da sede de sangue e paixão pela vida do Chefe Hunt. E este compartilhou da integridade e determinação do Detetive Tyler. Mas esse instante durou pouco tempo. O Chefe Hunt foi o primeiro a desviar os olhos. Pareceu-lhe errado afinar-se tanto com um afeminado como seu colega detetive, entretanto tinha que admitir que mais e mais a opinião e a camaradagem com aquele colega se tornavam essenciais em sua vida, quase como se o outro fosse seu melhor amigo.

- **V**amos! - Sam disse levantando-se.

**E**le tratou de ajeitar sua roupa enquanto se encaminhava para a porta, quase que ao mesmo tempo que o Chefe. Os dois esbarraram-se e Sam deu um passo pra trás, para permitir que o Chefe passasse primeiro. Assim bem próximos, o outro parecia maior e mais imponente, e Sam sabendo do que o outro era capaz em termos de violência física, involuntariamente encolheu-se, como se decidisse não lutar, mas ceder.

- **S**empre Patsy! - Gene Hunt fez pouco caso e saiu altaneiro para o corredor.

**Sam** limitou-se a fechar a mão em punho e balançar a cabeça.


End file.
